


The Abandoned Theater

by Hypnoboy6969, RikusKeyhole



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hypnotism, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Strip Tease, Superpower Sex, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoboy6969/pseuds/Hypnoboy6969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole
Summary: Kevin wants to show Ben the coolest place in New York, but when Ben finds a special film the real fun begins.





	The Abandoned Theater

Ben waited alone, perched on a pile of boxes in the dusty warehouse his older friend had led him to. The brown haired kid kicked his legs back and forth waiting for Kevin to come back. He couldn't believe he had lucked out meeting the cool older bad boy in the city. 

As Kevin reentered the room Ben took the opportunity to look him up and down again. He loved the way his long black hair framed his pale face and the sleeveless shirt and black shorts he wore let Ben see plenty of skin. He could feel a small bulge starting to form as he admired his new friends looks and desperately willed it away as Kevin approached. 

“You gotta show me how you did that thing at the arcade again,” Kevin demanded approaching where Ben sat.

Ben looked down at his wrist to see the Omnitrix glowing a bright red. “Can't. The watch needs to recharge… what should we do while we wait?”

Kevin smiles, “Let me show you the coolest place in the whole city...c’mon!” Kevin says, beckoning Ben forward and heading out of the warehouse, the brown-haired boy running to catch up.

A few blocks later, they arrived in an alleyway next to a building. The windows on the building were boarded up and covered in cobwebs, the door on the side covered in a layer of dirt that made it clear no one had used it in quite some time. Ben wrinkled his nose, looking at his friend, confused.

“This doesn’t seem cool...it looks old and disgusting!” he retorted, prompting Kevin to laugh.

“Just wait until you see what’s inside.”

“I don’t wanna touch that door, it’s gross!” Ben said, which just made Kevin smile again, moving over to one of the boarded up windows and prying a plank loose.

“Through here!” Kevin said, and climbed headfirst through the hole. Ben watched the delinquent climb through the window, the bulge in his pants starting to rise as he watched the slim ass wriggle its way through. He was torn as to whether or not he should follow Kevin, but Ben didn’t want to lose Kevin as a friend by being “uncool.” Kevin’s shoes finally disappeared into the hole, and the brown-haired boy sighed, following Kevin and wriggling his way in the window.

Kevin’s hands sparked up, and the lights flickered on. Ben’s eyes grew wide when he saw what the building was.

“Is this a movie theater??” His eyes lit up at the discovery. Kevin chuckled.

“Even better, come look at what movies they have.”  
The pair headed up to the projector room, and Kevin held up one of the reels.

“This one’s my favorite.” he said, and Ben was shocked when he read the title.

“Horny Girl with Big Boo-- WHOA!” He said, realizing, “this is a PORN movie theater?? And it still works?”

“Yeah, look!” Kevin said, putting the reel on the projector and exiting the projector room, they could see the movie start. 

“Whoaaa…..” Ben said, his mind racing, thinking about all the possibilities. ‘If Kevin is watching porn, that means he’s also gonna...which means he might take off…’

“Ben?” Kevin asked, interrupting Ben’s train of thought, “Let’s watch!”

Ben shook his head and followed Kevin to a seat. Kevin focused on the screen ahead and kicked his legs up into another seat in front of the two boys, putting the growing lump in his shorts on display. Ben mimicked his posture, trying emulate Kevin as much as possible. 

The movie progressed and the blonde chick on screen was stripping slowly out of her tight clothes. 

“Check out her rack!” Kevin nudged Ben's arm and gestured to the screen where the now topless porn star was putting on a show. 

“Wow…” Ben gasped out, watching Kevin palm the front of his shorts from the corner of his eye mentally screaming at him, 'Come on. Just take it out!’

Ben wanted to give some attention to his rigid boner, but wasn't going to be the first to do it. What if Kevin thought he was weird? He couldn't risk screwing this up.

Amidst the moans coming from the speakers, Ben was almost drooling at the sight of Kevin's long strokes down his crotch area and when his hand finally reached up towards his zipper Ben let out an involuntary cheer.

The noise caught Kevin's attention and his eyes shifted from the bimbo fingering her pussy onscreen, to the boy a year younger than him with his eyes glued to his shorts.

“The hell are you looking at Tennyson? How are you not into this? What are you, a homo?”

“Got anything with actual sex in it? Just watching some girl finger herself is boring.” Ben hoped that having a guy in the picture would help keep his attention. Even though part of him wanted to admit it to see how Kevin would respond.

Kevin smirked, rezipping his shorts and heading up to the booth again. A few minutes later, a new porno appeared, this time a guy and a girl were together. Kevin returned, and resumed his position. Ben looked at the screen, the guy was kinda hot, so his hand moved to his bulge. He tried to only think about the guy while he touched himself, the guy’s muscles, his face...but knowing Kevin was right there, and was real, made it hard to resist staring. ‘Maybe Kevin was staring at HIM now,’ Ben thought, ‘but I would never know because I can’t look over. Maybe Kevin is gay. He called me a homo, but...what if he’s embarrassed about being gay? What if he’s covering up? It took him a while to unzip himself with the first video, maybe he wasn’t into it….’

The thoughts were eating at Ben for a while, before he decided he needed to know. He started with furtive glances to his left, but Kevin was focused on the screen each time. Ben was too afraid to ask the boy directly, but what if…

“This is boring too, I’m gonna show you what’s ACTUALLY good…” Ben said, getting up and heading to the projector room. He looked through the box of porn reels. Ben's hope was turning to disappointment quickly. Each one talking about big tits, or tight pussies, before finally finding one at the very bottom that was exactly what he was looking for. It simply read “Twink Boy Gets Fucked by Friend.” Ben hurriedly put it on the projector, not wanting to keep Kevin waiting. 

The film reel started, but the picture hadn’t appeared yet. Ben looked down at the projector confused. He could hear weird sounds coming from the projector, but the screen was still blank, sometimes flashing a different color, but almost all blank. He fiddled with the reel, trying to figure out what was happening before Kevin yelled at him. But….

After a moment Ben realized Kevin had grown silent. He could still see the older boy’s head and his feet in the same position, but he'd gone still. Just then, the reel stopped, and Ben rushed out to make sure Kevin was okay.

“Kevin??” Ben asked, getting to Kevin’s seat, and examining the boy staring at the screen, his eyes glazed over, his hard dick still trapped in his black boxers. 

Ben shook Kevin a couple of times, and said to Kevin, “Talk to me!”

Kevin blinks a couple of times before his eyes shift to look at Ben, but his head doesn't move. 

“What did you do? Why can't I move?!” Kevin yelled at the face looking down on him.

“I don't know?! I just played this movie… or I tried to before it broke! I don't know what's wrong with you” Ben said getting a bit defensive. “Raise your arm.”

“I already told you I-” Kevin was interrupted by his left arm rising. He tried to move it by himself but it didn't work. “Do that again, say something else!”

“Stand up!” Ben spat out starting to get the idea.

Kevin quickly rose to his feet pulling his legs down from the seat ahead. “Tell me to do what I want? Maybe that’ll work.”

“Kevin, you should- ,” Ben stopped in his tracks once he realized he could make Kevin do… anything now. “Um… You should answer my questions truthfully.”

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Kevin commanded, starting to get really pissed and wishing he could access his powers.

Been took a deep breath and composed himself. The film hadn't worked so he just had to ask.

“Kevin… I really like you… like like you.” Ben's face started to heat up and he was sure he looked like Four Arms by now. He gulped one more time and let the question pass through his lips, “Do you like me?”

“Nope, I'm just using you.” Kevin responded instantly and the room fell silent for a moment. Even the sounds of the creaky chairs and whirring machines fell away.

“WHAT?!” Ben screamed when he processed what Kevin had just told him. “Using me for what?!”

“I’m going to use you to steal stuff, and if I can find a way to steal that watch from you so I can get your cool powers.”

Ben was aghast, lost for words. “You...you...ASSHOLE!” Ben yelled, Kevin’s smirk faltering as he realized he was at Ben's mercy.

“Ben, don’t-”

“SHUT UP!” Ben yelled, and Kevin found himself unable to speak. “HOW COULD YOU?!?” he yelled, who couldn’t answer. Ben yelled again, kicking the chair in frustration. He turned back to the Kevin still fuming.

“Well, if you were gonna use me, I’ll show you what it feels like to be used.” Ben said, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Take off your shirt. Oh, you can speak again.” Ben said.

“Ben, what are you doing? Stop this! Once I’m free I’ll fry you to a CRISP!” Kevin threatened, but his arms were moving automatically to the hem of his black shirt, as he lifted it up and dropped it on the ground, revealing his slim, hairless chest. Ben felt his dick grow as he took in the pale torso in front of him, with the boy’s red nipples dotting Kevin's slender frame. 

“I don’t think so. You can’t use your powers unless I let you.” Ben said.

“That won’t work, I was born with my powers!”

“Then try and use them, make a spark.” Ben said. Kevin scoffed, flexing his hand, but nothing came out.

“You BITCH! Give me my powers back!”

“Maybe if you’re good” Ben said with a laugh, “Now take your shoes and socks off, and your pants too.” Kevin glowered at the younger boy as his arms moved against his will, removing his footwear and sliding the tight jeans down his pale legs, standing in front of Ben in just his black boxers, his dick having grown soft long ago.

Ben licked his lips staring at the slender chest ahead. He reached out a hand and ran his finger across one of Kevin's nipples excited at the freedom to explore. Kevin shivered at the light touch and gave a disapproving grunt.

Ben ignored it and brought his eyes and his fingertips lower. His hand skirted the rim of the underwear almost too hesitant to reach inside. Tentatively Ben brought his hand lower hovering it between the 11 year olds legs longing to touch the forbidden spot.

“Do it and you're dead.” Kevin muttered with hate dripping from every word.

Ben looked him in the eyes with a glare that morphed into the slightest smirk. Never breaking eye contact he shoved his right hand into to underwear and grasped the soft dick hidden away.

“I'm in charge now.” Ben stated with a squeeze around the base of Kevin's still flaccid cock. “Now get it hard!” 

Kevin strained trying to will down the involuntary hard on that Ben was forcing on him. Meanwhile Ben removed his hand admiring the tent in the black boxers were making. 

“Getting hard because a boy touched you? How GAY of you!” Ben taunted his victim, who growled at him, glaring back at him.

“So, Kevin, who’s in charge?” Ben watched as anger and disgust danced across the Kevin's face, but he didn't say a word. “That's right. You're my bitch now.”

Ben remembered how the first video had gone and got an evil grin on his face. “Give me a strip tease like that girl you liked so much!”

“I'm gonna kill you for this.” The emasculated kid growled out while he turned around showing off his rounded ass and giving it a shake. Ben's dick throbbed in his pants watching Kevin slide the underwear down revealing a hairless crack. He left the boxers covering his rigid boner

“And you'd better act like you enjoy it. In fact while you do it imagine i'm the sexiest person you can think of and you just wanna please me.” Ben gave an evil grin to match the grimace he was sure was crossing Kevin's face. 

When Kevin turned around his expression had changed. Gone was the scowl and instead a look of pure lust crossed his face. With the back of his boxers cradled under his ass they were pulled tight against his boyhood. 

Kevin gave the fabric covered dick a few squeezes and strokes, moaning out loud before finally pulling down the front and exposing himself to Ben.

It was a work of art. Ben admired the length and the foreskin pulled back just enough that he could see the tip peeking through.

Ben was breathing hard at the sight of the naked body, all his to play with. He watched with bated breath as Kevin shimmied the underwear down his slender legs and launched them towards Ben. He scrambled to catch them before they sailed over his shoulder. 

Looking down at the boxers in had stained with just the slightest bit of pre-cum, Ben slowly brought them to his nose and breathed in the musky smell of 11 year old boy.

After a few seconds of this Ben couldn't take it anymore. He needed to free his dick. He started to reach down to his belt before getting an idea. 

“Kevin, strip me now. Like a good little gay boy.” Ben commanded calmly before burying his face into the black boxers again 

Kevin moved over in front of Ben as his tormentor dropped the boxers for a second to lift his hands up. Kevin obediently grabbed Ben's shirt, revealing his tanned torso and little red nipples. Ben grabbed the boxers again, bringing them to his face and lifting his feet. He felt Kevin’s hands on his shoes as he removed them and his socks. Ben wiggled his toes as they were freed, smiling into the black fabric he was smelling. His dick was rock hard as he sniffed at the fresh precum. Ben lifted his butt when he felt Kevin’s hand reluctantly undo his belt and take his pants off, showing the younger boy’s smooth legs. Ben thrust the tent in his briefs forward, knowing how much despair Kevin was feeling as he reluctantly stripped off the last of Ben’s clothing, revealing the hard, throbbing dick.

“That's a good little bitch” Ben said, taking the boxers from his face as he looked into the angry glowering face.

“Why so grumpy, didn’t you like that feeling of lust I gave you?” Ben taunted.

“Yes, but-” Kevin said, forced to answer Ben honestly.

“So you want me to do that to you again, I see.” Ben said, making Kevin scowl.

“No, STOP!” he said loudly.

“YOU stop!” Ben said even louder. “Who’s in charge here?” Kevin stayed silent.

“No, answer the question, bitch boy--who’s in charge??” Ben demanded.

“Y….you…” Kevin said as quietly as he could, his face never losing its scowl. Ben grabbed Kevin’s hard dick, squeezing it.

“Now, before I explore your body, you’re gonna do something for me.” Ben said, holding up the boxers. Kevin looked confused as Ben wrapped them around the his dick.

“Start making precum, bitch, I want the smell to be stronger.” Kevin moaned as his body obeyed. Ben held his hand on the boxer-covered dick, feeling it get damp with the stream of uncontrollable precum.

“You can stop now.” Ben said, taking the newly scented boxers and smelling them, the strong smell making him moan out loud. Ben pressed the fabric harder, sniffing the black boxers even more, his body shuddering in pleasure as his red tongue came out to swipe along the fabric.

“Okay, bitch, I’m going to feel you now, and while you do, hold these boxers to my face. That’s all your arms are good for, pleasuring me anyway.” Ben said with a smirk. Kevin groaned, his hand coming up to hold the boxers for Ben as the newly freed hands found their way to Kevin’s nipples. Taking one in each set of fingers Ben gives them a light twisting. Just hard enough to make Kevin's body and boyhood jump. He played with the dime sized nipples for a few more moments enjoying the soft moans that Kevin gave off with each pinch or twist. From there his hands moved down Kevin's torso feeling the small muscles developing on his stomach. His index finger dipped into Kevin's belly button before sliding across the V leading to the base of his hairless dick. Ben didn't touch it yet though electing to skip past it down to his skinny legs. Ben slid his hands along Kevin's thighs and calves relishing the experience of having him fully at his mercy.

After another deep huff of the spoiled boxers being held to his face. Ben decided it was time for the main events. He reached his hands up and takes the tight sack into his right palm. Loving the silky texture and the way they felt in his hands when he rolled them around. His left hand came up higher running his finger around the shiny head still wet with pre cum. He ran his finger around the rim and brought it up to Kevins mouth.

“Have a taste.” He gently commanded and soon he felt Kevins tongue swiping across the top of his finger while he let out a low whimper.

He brought his hand back down and gripped the member hanging in front of his face. Soft to the touch, but so hard and hot in his hand. Ben shuddered feeling at the new toy and stroked it up and down to see how Kevin would react. Desperate moans came as a response and he let go he immediately. 'No way is Kevin cumming before I do.’

“Spin around and hold your cheeks open.” Ben said grabbing the boxers from Kevin's hand.

Kevin complied revealing a pink, tight, untouched rosebud to Ben's eyes. Ben brought the boxers down in his left hand to his own dick stroking it lightly with the damp cloth. He ran his hands up and down the firm mounds giving them small squeezes and slaps. When Ben was done the pale skin was a light pink from all the attention. He wanted more though.

Standing up and facing Kevin toward him, he leaned in with another command.

“Kiss me” he said almost in a whisper. Kevin opened his mouth to protest, but quickly found his lips planted against Ben's and worse yet his tongue started to snake forward into the virgin mouth. Ben ground their mid sections together. The only thing separating them being the thin material of Kevin's underwear still hanging from Ben's dick. Ben's hand reached behind Kevin grabbing his ass and pulling their hips together. Ben gasped into Kevin's mouth before pulling back and nibbling on his lip.

Ben tilted Kevin's head to side whispering, “Just go with it” in his ear, as he started his descent again. Sucking at the tender flesh on Kevin's collarbone and leaving a fresh hickey.

“Now everyone will know that you belong to me.” Ben taunted before continuing down to chew at Kevin's left nipple, leaving it red and puffy before repeating with the right. Ben licked up the sweat starting to form in Kevin's stomach. He tasted even sweeter than his fantasies.

Ben moved further down, swiping his tongue down the well defined V before his had stopped, inches from the twitching dick. He looked up at Kevin.

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked him. A look of disdain was plastered on Kevin's face.

“Disgusted.” Kevin snapped.

“Want me to lick your dick?”

“NO!” Kevin said,

“I think you do.”

“I don’t!”

“In fact, I think you do so much that if I just stay here, you’ll start begging me to.”

“NO I WONT EVER D..D..B...Ben….please….please lick my dick…” Kevin said in a whimper.

“What was that?”

“Please lick my dick, please!” Kevin said, hating every word. Ben finally complied, his tongue slowly traveling the length of the small shaft, making Kevin quiver in pleasure. Ben watched up close as Kevin's dick throbbed and spit out another glob of precum, before greedily licking it up. He gave another long, slow lick, reducing Kevin to whimpers and moans as the wet tongue stimulated his sensitive shaft. Ben moved further down, taking the tight sack into his mouth and licking and sucking on Kevin’s balls. Ben watched as Kevin’s dick jerked and pulsed, his moans becoming even more desperate.

Ben released the weighty balls, looking in awe at Kevin’s genitals glistening with his spit, and throbbing angrily. Without warning, he took the head of Kevin’s rod into his mouth, sucking on it and earning a strangled moan from the black haired boy as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward, his dick pulsing faster. Ben quickly took his mouth off. Kevin whined, his hips still thrusting a little.

“Getting close to cumming?” Ben asked with a smile. Kevin moaned and nodded, blushing. Ben smiled back, and said something else, but Kevin couldn’t quite make it out.

“Alright, then we’ll wrap this up and you can go home. To be honest, I’ve had a lot of fun, but I feel sorta bad. So you can cum, and that’ll be it. How do you want to cum?” Ben asked in a mock apologetic tone. Kevin was shocked, not understanding what was going on. He had to hold back a smirk, and in his head was already planning his revenge as he answered.

“Can I just masturbate?”

“Sure.” Ben said gently, and Kevin gave his best fake smile as he grabbed his own twitching rod and began to stroke it.

“Here, I’ll even help you, so you can keep stroking when your arm gets tired: You can’t stop masturbating until you cum.” Ben said. Kevin gave another fake smile, and sped up the pace. He could feel his orgasm already building, when Ben spoke up.

“I’ll help you again, so your arm doesn’t get tired and you just hold your dick, so: jack off at that speed until you cum.” Ben said, with another smile as Kevin continued to pump his dick hard and fast. The delinquent was moaning non-stop as he approached his orgasm, his hips bucking as he felt it start, but then the black-haired boy gave a loud whine as the buildup plateaued in his body. He moaned again and again, the feeling of nearly being at the heights of pleasure making Kevin a mess, but he couldn’t finish. He tried to stop, but in his haze of pleasure he remembered dimly the commands Ben had given his body. His right arm continuously pumped his dick, and Kevin could do nothing but moan and writhe as he was denied his orgasm. Through the pleasure, he tried to formulate a question, but the words were just lost in another long, pleasurable moan.

Through his haze, he heard Ben say something, and in his mind, he got the answer to the question he was too aroused to ask. When Ben said something before that he didn’t catch, he had given Kevin two commands: “You can’t cum without permission” and “Forget I gave you this command.”

He moaned in lust and despair, knowing he was trapped. His dick was starting to chafe against his hand, when he felt liquid start to pour from the tip of his dick. Kevin thought for a second he had finally cum, but Ben merely made Kevin produce more precum, letting it flow down his shaft and lubricate for his stroking hand. The new sensation ramped up Kevin’s almost insane pleasure, his mind lost to the arousal as he was forced to keep stroking.

Finally, he felt his hand slow. When some sense returned to Kevin, he tried to remove his hand from his dick, thinking the control was over. But his hand wouldn’t budge, instead stroking his dick slowly, so slowly that it was agonizing for a completely different reason.

“Ben….” Kevin moaned, a his hand slowly slid up his shaft, out of his control. Ben pretended to think for a second, before smiling. “Somehow, I might not be able to release you after you cum. After all, you ARE my bitch.” Ben said, causing Kevin to hang his head in shame as he slowly masturbated his needy, throbbing cock.

Ben's own cock throbbed watching his pet play with himself. Ben realized there was one thing he hadnt tried yet with his mouth. And he was betting it would make Kevin go even crazier. 

Ben moved around Kevin's body commanding him to bend over. Kevin leaned forward still humping into his hand desperately trying to reach a climax that wouldn't come. 

Ben got another view of Kevin's hole flexing with each thrust forward. Dropping to his knees he crawled forward moving his face right up behind the firm ass. Kevin could feel the hot breath on his pucker and tries to look back at Ben.

“Ben! Wh-what are you do AH doing?!” Kevin croaked out between moans, groans, and gasps. Ben nestled his face into the crack quivering in front of him. Breathing in the musky odor for a moment before placing his lips up against the brown eye. 

With a testing lick he swiped across the flexing opening and a loud moan echoed from the street kid. Enjoying the new flavor in his tongue he pressed forward again trying to push his tongue into the opening. He grabs Kevin' s thrusting hips and holds them in place, feasting on the opening and swirling his tongue inside the ring of muscle. Kevin screamed at the overwhelming sensation unable to form words to react to the sensory overload coming from his sore and sensitive dick and the rippling feelings coming from his ass.

“Ben OH ple-please s-s-stop!” Kevin got out as fast as he could. “Just let me cum! I'll do anything!”

“You'll do anything either way bitch!” Ben pulled back to say before diving back into the flavorful chute. Nibbling on the rim and taking small licks of the cheeks every now and again.

“You-You… YOU CAN FUCK ME!” Kevin begged willing to give anything. Ben didnt respond just continued to eat out the black haired youth. “I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE BITCH! YOUR SLUTTY GAYBOY! WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE!... please.”

Ben stopped, smiling. He looked at Kevin, still stroking his dick slowly. Ben thought for a minute, as Kevin continued to beg loudly.

“Okay, Kevin. I’m going to let you command yourself in a second. That means you’ll have to follow the commands you give yourself, but you can make yourself do anything. Well, anything except things that would lessen my power over you….or cum, of course. If you REALLY want to be my slutty fucktoy, you’ll have to make yourself into one for my pleasure.” Ben said with a smirk.

“YES, I’LL DO IT, PLEASE LET ME CUMMMMMM!” Kevin said eagerly, moaning continuously. Ben smiled.

“Oh, one other thing...your lightning...have you ever used it on yourself? How does it feel?” Ben asked. Kevin just moaned in response.

“It feels good...intense….please let me cum!” Kevin said.

“Add some sparks to your stroking, Kevin.” Ben directed, Kevin nearly screaming as he felt his pleasure ramp up dramatically.

“GAHHHHH I NEED TO CUM NOWWWWW PLEEEEASE!”

“Then you’re able to command yourself like I laid out before. And if I’m not happy with the commands you gave yourself, you won’t cum. Maybe ever.” Ben said, adding the last two words evilly.

“YESSSSS IM A GAYBOY!!! A SLUTTY LITTLE GAYBOY!! IM YOUR BITCH AND YOU CAN USE ME HOWEVER YOU WANT, I SERVE YOU GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I LIVE TO PLEASE YOU! IM YOUR SLAVE IM YOUR GAY HOMO SLUTTY SLAVE AND I ONLY WANT TO SERVE YOU GAHHHHH PLEASEEEEEE LET ME CUMMMMM!!!!!!” Kevin moaned, his desperation peaking, the electricity dancing on his cock driving him wild as he was forced to use his own powers to make him hornier against his will.

“If you really live to serve me then I guess you should only cum if I want to drink it.” Ben said in a teasing tone, “But I dont know… ive never tasted cum before.”

“YOU'LL LOVE IT! IT'S DELICIOUS! JUST TRY SOME!” Kevin yells desperate to convince Ben.

“How would you know? Have you eaten it before?” Ben's eyes sparkled with mischief as he dared Kevin with his eyes to lie.

“Ah! I-I taste my own! Almost every time I cum!” Kevin choked out.

“Prove it. Tell me how it tastes.” Ben challenges loving view of Kevin's humiliation.

“It's… it's hot and salty and gooey and feels so good sliding on your tongue. It tastes so good. You've gotta try it!” Kevin tells his master, begging with the last sentence

“Alright. I’m sold, I want your cum.” Ben smiled, and Kevin moaned in anticipation, his mind failing to catch the other thing Ben said. Ben knelt down, and took the head of the Kevin’s throbbing, needy, dick, in his mouth. Kevin moaned, knowing relief would be so close, and then he felt it--his master squeezed his balls, and his cum began rushing up his dick. Moans sounded from Kevin as his cum spurted into Ben’s waiting mouth, before Kevin realized something with horror. He wasn’t orgasming, he was just shooting his cum into Ben’s mouth! He felt his cum stop shooting, but his need to orgasm never ceased.

“MASTER PLEASE LET ME ORGASM PLEASE!!!” Kevin begged, Ben smacked his lips, tasting the delicious cum before looking at his slave sternly. “What should a slave care about first and foremost?” he asked Kevin.

“His Master’s desires….please...I need to cum…” Kevin moaned.

“Right, and I desire you not to cum.” Ben said simply, making his slave whimper. He tried to beg Ben again, but he couldn’t. He was a slave. Slaves obeyed their masters, and Ben made it clear he wasn’t cumming yet.

“Y...Y...Yes….Master….” Kevin moaned through the pleasure as he endured the quivering waves of arousal coursing through him.

“Now show me what you'll do for your master. You promised I could fuck you.” Ben floated the idea hoping Kevin would pick up on it.

“Yes Master…” Kevin said with his head hung low. He started to amble towards Ben as Ben spat onto his raging wood. Ben layed back on the floor holding his meat up for Kevin to use. It twitched in his hand watching the downtrodden street kid start to squat onto his boyhood.

Kevin pushed down feeling the iron rod break through the tight ring of muscle as he gasped aloud. Ben shuddered feeling the hot tight walls of Kevin's ass massage his aching pole. He knew he couldn't last for long, but there was always next time. Giving Kevin a nod, the older boy slid down until Ben was bottomed out inside him. He tightened and flexed the muscle as he lowered himself getting to milk whatever he could from those prepubescent balls.

Kevin watched his master from above and with every squirm or moan he couldn't help but feel a thrill. A sick sense of twisted pleasure at the way he made Ben feel. Even stronger than the constant jabbing at his love button. He sped up his bouncing as Ben gripped his hips and started moaning his name even louder.

“Say you're my bitch” Ben huffed out.

“I'm your bitch. Your slutty gay little bitch. I'm a hole for you to use. Makes me yours master.” Kevin stated spouting exactly what he thought Ben wanted to hear and with each declaration he felt Ben throb inside him.

Ben was so close to cumming. His hair was matted with sweat, his breathing was shallow and his movements frantic. He gripped Kevin's ass and pulled himself up to meet his strokes digging his nails into the mounds. One two three final thrusts and Ben had the most mind shattering orgasm of his young life. His body vibrated and shook, his breathing stopped altogether, his head lolled from side to side and he let out a guttural scream as he filled Kevin with his non-existent load.

“Good boy…” Ben panted, worn out from his massive cum. “Slave…. You’re….” Ben huffed out between heaving breaths, “you’re going to act...normally when we meet my uncle….and you’re gonna convince him to let you go with us...so you can be my slave forever…” Ben panted, smiling. Kevin, through the horror he felt in the back of his mind, smiled like a good slave should.  
\---  
Ben smiled as Kevin returned from talking with Max. 

“Max agreed I can come with you guys, Master.” Kevin said, smiling, because that’s what his master wanted.

“Would you like to orgasm now, slave?” Ben asked with a smile. Kevin’s eyes widened, and then he paused, before finally nodding.

Ben whispered something in Kevin’s ear. It took a long time. And then, all at once, kevin’s orgasm hit him. Hard. The wave of pure pleasure made his body twitch and spasm as he orgasmed so hard his vision went spotty, before finally passing out completely.

\---  
Kevin woke up, and looked around. He was in an RV….right, Ben’s RV….Ben…

Kevin remembered Ben controlling him, and his heart sank as that same feeling of not being in control persisted. Ben still had power over him. Kevin’s face contorted with rage. ‘That homo BEN TENNYSON turned him into a slut! A gayboy! A SLAVE! Kevin felt humiliated, vowing never for something like that to happen again. He would fight Ben this time. He would-’

“Good morning Kevin, I see you’re awake.” Ben said cheerily, his greeting met with the most hateful scorn Kevin could muster.

“Fuck off, you homo! Get the fuck out!!” Kevin yelled. Ben just laughed lightly.  
“We’ll see if you change your tune.” He said, before leaving the room. Kevin smugly congratulated himself for the control he had exhibited or the situation. And then two feelings happened simultaneously.

Kevin started to feel just a little bit horny, and he felt the tiniest urge to masturbate. His face went white as slowly, imperceptibly, the feelings grew.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
